1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device in which a plurality of electronic components are connected to respective terminals through respective signal cables.
2. Description of Related Art
In a video camera, for example, a housing 1 including an objective lens 11 is provided, on its side, with a display device 2 arranged openably and closably via a hinge mechanism 20 as shown in FIG. 5. In the housing 1, arranged is a right and left pair of microphones 3, 4 which are connected to a right and left pair of terminal blocks 6, 7 on a circuit board through respective signal cables (not shown), to thereby enable voice stereo recording.
In particular, as shown in FIG. 3, a signal cable 32 is drawn out from a terminal 31 of the right channel microphone 3, and a signal cable 42 is drawn out from a terminal 41 of the left channel microphone 4. Connectors 33, 43 are attached to tip end parts of the respective signal cables 32, 42. The signal cables 32, 42 each comprises two lead wires which are bundled together.
As shown in FIG. 4, the signal cable 32 drawn out from the right channel microphone 3 passes between the microphones 3, 4 and extends to the circuit board 5 side. The connector 33 at the tip end part of the signal cable 32 is coupled to the right channel terminal block 6 on the circuit board 5.
Also, the signal cable 42 drawn out from the left channel microphone 4 passes between the microphones 3, 4 and extends to the circuit board 5 side. The connector 43 at the tip end part of the signal cable 42 is coupled to the left channel terminal block 7 on the circuit board 5.
In an assembly process of such a camera as described above, in a work on coupling the two connectors 33, 43 to the corresponding terminal blocks 6, 7 as shown in FIG. 4, it is required that the connector 33 which is connected to the right channel microphone 3 should be coupled to the right channel terminal block 6, and that the connector 43 which is connected to the left channel microphone 4 should be coupled to the left channel terminal block 7.
However, for component standardization, as shown in FIG. 3, the signal cable 32 drawn out from the right channel microphone 3 and the signal cable 42 drawn out from the left channel microphone 4 have the same lengths, and the connectors 33, 43 have the same specifications and shapes. Therefore, mistakenly, the connector 33 connected to the right channel microphone 3 might possibly be coupled to the left channel terminal block 7 and the connector 43 connected to the left channel microphone 4 might possibly be coupled to the right channel terminal block 6.
Therefore, there has been a technique proposed for enabling differentiation between the two connectors by, in the case of using a flat harness as the signal cable, bending one of two flat harnesses having the same lengths at a part in a length direction to shorten the length, thereby making the lengths different from each other.
However, in the technique described above, required is a work of bending a specific one flat harness as a preliminary step of the assembly process. Therefore, this increases a man-hour, and besides, this technique cannot be employed for any harness other than the flat harness.